


Darcie's Dream

by badficromance



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Are you kidding this is my best work ever, Baby Dream Team, Baby!Clint, Baby!Natasha, Clint Feels, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, F/M, Feels, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Natasha Feels, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, So Married, Waiting, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, darcy is good at feelings, like probably my best fic ever, one day my prince will come, realistic life goals, really good fic, work sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badficromance/pseuds/badficromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcee's prince had better come soon, 'cause she's got their baby's names already all picked out. (She may be drawing pictures of the happy family at this very moment.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcie's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).



> Hey Vicky! Check out the awesome gift I made you! I hope you like babies! And Loky!

Darcie sighed and twirled a lock of her hair and snapped her bubblegum and wondered when this day was going to END already. She hated her boring admin job at this stupid top-secret superhero-babysitting company or whatever.

What she really wanted to do was get engaged and quit and get married and FINALLY make love and have Loki's babies. Loky's brother Thor was an ass. (Darcy's frenemy Janie clearly had no taste whatsoever in men or gods. Or hair products.) Clearly Low Key was where it was at. He was dreamy. And Dar See dreamed at night. She giggled. Clearly it was a match made right here in New York City.

Or it would be once Loiki got his head out of his behind and noticed her. Darciee bent her head over her notebook and doodled some more hearts and flowers and her and Loki and their sweet little babies.

Darce sighed again. She hoped Loki would notice her soon: she had the names for the twins all picked out and everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is NOT welcome. I worked really hard on this and Darcie/Lokie is my OTP and losers who leave concrit are just mean and also probably jealous.


End file.
